1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes an image display substrate having a display area provided with an image display function, a counter substrate disposed facing the image display substrate, and a flexible wiring substrate electrically coupled to the image display substrate. The flexible wiring substrate is joined to an edge of the image display substrate. For such a display device, it is known that a flexible wiring substrate is bent to downsize the device, for example, as disclosed in JP 2003-280542 A.
Nowadays, it is expected to further downsize a display device while maintaining the size of its display area. For a display device including a substrate with a bent edge for downsizing, it is desirable that strain generated at the bent portion be as small as possible.